The Oldest Alliance
by Lanthanon
Summary: Its been said England is friendless in Europe. But that, I'm afraid, is not true. Much to America's chagrin.


**The Oldest Alliance**

_Warnings: OC!Portugal. And this story has no beta. ;OTL Also my first APH fic._

* * *

It wasn't hard to pinpoint where England was, really, his loud and angry voice made sure of that in the busy hangars of the Allies headquarters as France led the way, the guest looking around the war planes parked there in interest, wondering why there was a picture of an anthropomorphized duck painted on one of them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here painting your foul caricatures on New Zealand's planes?!?!"

"Ok, first of all, they're not foul caricatures; they are awesome pieces of cartoon art that inspires courage in the light of adversity. Second of all New Zealand liked them painted on his planes, he asked me to." America was smiling happily, his body covered in said paint as England was waving his folder filled with maps and battle strategies America didn't really want to look into. Maps always made his head hurt.

"If you have time for that, you annoying git, then obviously you have time enough to sign some papers for moving your troops in..."

"England," France called, walking towards them, ignoring the curious looks of the mechanics along the way. "I would like to intervene from your lovers' spat so you wouldn't look so poorly behaved in front of your guest."

"We are NOT having a lovers' spat, you wine bastard!" England was yelling when he saw the person right behind France. England's dramatically changed his mood from aggressive to, America's shock, downright _happy_, in a span of seconds that it was unprecedented. England only does that when he was supposedly surrounded with his imaginary friends, to see him so cheerful towards another person felt alien to America. France however, doesn't seem to mind.

"Saúde! Charming as usual, I see." The guest said, looking at England with such genuine fondness that America felt his brow twitched.

"Uh, England…" America began.

"Oh, I never realized the time! I'm sorry about my manners." England was babbling now, his ire towards the American completely forgotten as he approached France's companion.

"What are you talking about, you old fool? It's the perfect time to be here." The guest brought up a package that he was carrying. "I figured it's also the perfect time for an afternoon tea?"

"Yes, yes. Smashing. Let's talk in my office…"

"England!" This time England and his friend stopped their conversation to look at America… and the youngest country found himself, to his mortification, unable to find the right words to say except. "We were… we're kinda arguing here."

"We were?" England said, frowning. "Well, whatever it is you're doing, carry on." Normally America would have felt a sense of elation from winning against any argument. But seeing England giving in without a fuss seemed... deflating.

"Who's that?" America asked, pouting, as England grabbed the other nation's hand to lead him back in the main building.

"Portugal," France said. "He doesn't have colonies in your place, so it's understandable you've never met him."

"England's uh... kinda acting out of character with him." America hoped that he doesn't sound a bit too peeved... but couldn't help it.

"Hah! It's amazing they're together since the 13th century. God knows what Portugal sees in him. Ah, if I had known England's heart would have been won so easily by giving him tea I would have done that a long time ago," France sighed. America wasn't sure if the Frenchman's tone had been sarcastic or regretful.

America wasn't sure he liked the sentence either way. And looking at the can of paints scattered on the ground, he suddenly discovered he lost the energy to continue his project.

****

For the Englishman, Portugal was one of those factors that made his long life quite bearable, and as such one of the few people who knew the real reason behind England's invitation for drinking tea with him. As soon as they reached the privacy of England' office, his friend decided to spill the beans on the subject.

"Macau sends his regards." Portugal said quietly, sipping his cup of tea, watching England's expression carefully. "And he recently saw Hong Kong too... he seems to be doing alright. Sickly, yes. But holding on his own."

"That's..." a sigh. England looked troubled, "I'd like to say I'm relieved... but I'm not." Canada looked so upset when he returned to England after that hopeless fight against Japan... and China was still on his case for not protecting his little brother properly. "But thank you regardless."

"It's the least I can do... and I suppose that paper over there...?"

"Yes... that's the written request my boss sent to me. I'd like you to sign it."

"Ah... asking a neutral nation to grant you access to my archipelago just because we're friends, how horrible of you, England." Portugal said dramatically, as he picked up his pen, "After I came all this way with Catherine's favorite brew as well." The usual haughty Englishman flinched by his words that Portugal quickly added, "Just kidding."

England frowned, his bushy eyes drawn together, but more on perplexity than anger... he can never be angry with Portugal. They wouldn't have lasted as long as it did, otherwise. "I'm sorry about this..."

"Hey, as long as you won't force me to give up trade with Germany and not meddle too much in my affairs, it is not a problem at all."

"You have my promise that, uh, any aggression towards you by the Axis whatsoever, you will be under our direct protection."

"I'll hold you on your word then." Portugal smiled as he sipped his tea, looking at his friend who doesn't seem ready to conclude their conversation. "Is there anything else in your mind?"

"It's so strange," England murmured, recalling his argument with his former colony earlier today. "You and I managed to get along so well... we just talk. No fighting, no misunderstandings. We just say our piece and we concluded our decisions without any mess getting stirred up. You're the only one whom I can be honest to. You were there for me when I was a mess back in 1777. I find myself wondering why we're not..."

Was he _still_ worried about that? "But you already know, my dear friend."

"I suppose so," England sighed, staring at the remains of the liquid settled at the bottom of his tea cup. "I know who I am and I know how the world sees me. I have no intentions of changing that just because it would be convenient for everyone else. That's why..." his voice dropped, half in apology half in self-importance. "I can't move our relationship forward... because I know that if we do, I'll ruin it somehow. It always does. And I don't want that."

Portugal grunted, and it amazed England how the other country sounded more amused than dismayed by the proclamation as he leaned forward. "England, don't be so dramatic." He chided as he reached forward to brush the blond bangs tenderly from the other Nation's face. "I feel the same way about me."

England was still blushing furiously as he and Portugal raised their now empty tea cups.

*****

England was drawing the faces of the Axis trio on the chalkboard back in the Allies' meeting room later that afternoon when America wandered in.

"You've been in your office for a long time." America said briskly, but England was too busy in his thoughts to notice his former charge's sour expression, "How's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, America." England immediately replied, but he was such in a good mood that he did not feel the need to be snappish towards the younger nation. "Also you can tell your boss Azores is available."

Any annoyance and jealousy, the latter America tried so hard not to identify it, towards Portugal immediately evaporated upon hearing those words. America would like to think it was the latter, and not the former, that banished the feelings of resentment. "Wow, that's great news then."

"Yes… decent chap, that Portugal. I can always count on him." England still had that fond look on his face, but this time America felt secured enough to voice his thoughts in a teasing manner.

"So, I'm planning to paint Canada's planes with the Seven Dwarves…"

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

_Yay, historical notes!_

*Portugal and England has the longest alliance in the world, back in 1373. It did have some unpleasant bumps along the way, such as 1890 British Ultimatum, and the Invasion/Liberation of Goa (poor England... between Portugal and India he just couldn't pick a side in this one) but nonetheless, their relationship up till now remained strong.

*The Catherine in the fic refers to Catherine of Braganza, a Portuguese princess who married Charles II of England in 1660. A huge tea addict, she introduced the drink to the English court. Needless to say that the English loved tea ever since.

*Portugal was neutral during WWII, keeping its trade with Germany but is sympathetic towards the Allies. When Britain requested Portugal to have their naval bases stationed in Azores, an archipelago in the Atlantic Ocean and vital for the Atlantic campaign, they were granted in honor of their alliance. Despite this, Germany did not made any moves against Portugal.

*It was mentioned in Hidekaz-sensei's notes that Arthur's temper was particularly violent years after America's independence. I'd like to think Portugal was the one who kept him grounded, not France (which I have read in many post-AmericanRevolution!fics). I really doubt France would have time to be with England anyway... around this time he was having internal problems of his own, as the support he sent to America left him virtually bankrupt... leading the way to the French Revolution in 1789.

*Macau is a Portuguese colony near HK. It was also occupied during the war but the Japanese didn't interfere much with its affairs. It was also returned to PRC in 1999.

*Also, Google "Disney Goes to War". It's odd seeing Dumbo riding on a missile. Just saying.

*And sorry if the story felt too brief and short. I do that.


End file.
